Lets Do It!
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: Takes place after Buu's defeat. Goten learns something from human friends that he just has to try out. But he needs another person to help, and goody two shoes Gohan is out of the question. What will Goku decide to do? Tell on Goten, or go along with him? One shot.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own ideas**_  
_**AN: a little one shot about Goku and Goten's shenanigans. Enjoy :)**_

The group of first graders that Goten had been hanging out with were laughing as he walked into his classroom.

His mom had made him try out school because he "just might like it." And Goku was back. But Goten didn't go without a fight. He did end up losing that battle.

"Whatcha guys laughing about?" Goten asked, scratching the back of his head.

Joey and Mark, the twins, both turned around. "Well, Chu just got done telling us a story." They both said.

"About what?" Goten whined, already impatient. He hated getting left out of the fun.

"Chu told us that he played a prank on his mom." Joey said.

"He ended up marking on his moms face with a marker when she was asleep." Mark continued.

"It was a moustache and a uni brow." The first twin said.

"With red cheeks." The other twin echoed.

"That is funny! Haha!" Goten started laughing. But then that prank turned into an idea in his head.

_I should do that to my mom!_ The gears were turning in his head.

"Quiet, children!" Their teacher, Mr. Cartson, said sternly. "Go to your desks."

As the children obeyed, Goten spent the rest of the day making plans.

**LATER**  
_Now, who do I ask? There is Gohan and there is dad..._

Goten needed a partner in crime. Trunks was too far away, so he had to look in the confinements of his home.

_Better not ask Gohan. He'd tell. I don't want him to ruin my fun. But dad isn't that much better of an option. He can't keep him mouth shut._

Goten was home, and as he was thinking, he went to the fridge.

_But dad would do anything for food... and he is fun._ The more he thought about it, the better the idea became. He grabbed the ham that was sitting on the shelf.

"GOTEN! That's not for you!" His mom shouted, slapping his hands and taking it away from him.

"But mom! I'm hungry." Goten was hurt.  
_All I wanted was a piece..._

"Can't you just wait for tonight? You and Goku. What have I done wrong with you? Go to your room." Chichi pouted.

Goten slunk to his room. Along the way, he passed his parents room.

His dad was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his weighted boots on.

Now was the perfect time. Goten veered into the room.

"Daddy." He said hesitantly.

Goku looked up. "What is it, Goten?"

Goten looked down, digging his toe into the ground. "I want you to help me with pranking mom."

Goku's big goofy grin turned into a deep frown. "But Chichi will get mad."

"But I don't think she will. It will be funny." Goten argued.

"Now, son," his dad said, getting up. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you want to do it?"

Goten looked up. "My friends at school did it, and they said that the family was laughing."

"What did they do?"

So Goten explained what happened and what he wanted to do.

"Oh boy! Chi would have a cow if we did that!" Goku exclaimed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Daddy, please? I'll give you my food tonight! Mom is making ham." Goten said mischievously.

His dads eyes widened. If you looked hard enough, you could see him thinking about the ham through his eyes. "Sure, son. What do I have to do?"

Goten grinned._ I have him now._

"This is what we are going to do..." he started to explain.

**LATER**  
Before dinner, Goku helped his son with getting the markers, and setting up how they were going to go through with the plan.

They were now arguing with who gets to do what and what design they were going to do.

"Clown face." Goten spat out, eyebrows low.

"Cat face!" Goku stuck his tongue out.

"Clown."

"Cat."

"CLOWN!"

"CAT!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP YELLING? COME AND EAT!" Chichi yelled at the both of them.

Both forgetting what they were arguing about, ran to the table. When they got situated at the table, Chichi looked at them sternly.

"What were you two arguing about?" She demanded.

Goten grew nervous. "Nothing." He gulped. Before he could dig into his food, his dad spoke.

"He isn't feeling well, so he's not that hungry. I told him to stay in bed, but he wouldn't listen." He said, mentally giving him a round of applause.  
_Well done. That solves the food part!_

"Wha-" Goten was cut off by a kick. "OW!"  
_Why is dad giving me that look? Oh yeah. My food is his._

"Then why did I hear clowns and cats?" The perceiving Chi Chi asked. Goten was always hungry.

"Maybe because Goten wanted to sleep with dads clown pillow, and dad is trying to get him to sleep with the cat one instead." Gohan put in.

_That's a great idea!_ They both thought at the same time.

"Yeah... I will get the clown one."

(An: just for the sake of it, chichi is going to let this one slide. She knows Goten is mad, and so yeah. No flames please)

**LATER**  
The dad and son both agreed to do both faces. That night, Goten snuck into the room, Goku waiting at the door for him.

Goku grinned. "Let's do this!"

They gave each other a high five and set to work.

**THE NEXT DAY**  
"Mmm!" Chichi mumbled, stretching. She uncovered herd elf and headed to the bathroom.

And excited Goten and Goku were pretend sleeping, waiting for that moment when Chi would figure it out.

All was quiet, and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chichi screamed.

From outside, you could see the Son house shake.

"GOTEN! GOKU! YOU ARE BOTH IN BIG TROUBLE!" Then, the sounds of angry footsteps could be heard, and the sound of a pan coming out of hibernation.

The thwack that resounded through the house could be heard from the look out.

**AT THE LOOKOUT**  
Dende looked up, startled. "Did you hear that, Piccolo?"

The meditating Piccolo kept on meditating. "Yes."

"What was it?" He asked.

"That was the sound of Chichi's pan hitting its target." Mr. Popo answered, continuing to water the plants.

"Ohhh." Was all Dende said, as he went back to work.


End file.
